Airu Utakata
|color2 = |Name = Airu Utakata |Kanji = 泡沫　アイル |Roumaji = Utakata Airu |Aliases = |Image = Airu Utakata Icon.png |Caption = "...No further. Please do not come within a one-meter radius." |Gender = Male |Age = ??? |BT = ??? |Bday = February 17th |Height = 172 cm |Weight = ??? |Unit = |Position = Manager of ArS Part-time teacher |Status = Alive |Family = |Hobby = |FFood = |LFood = |CV = Tomohito Takatsuka |Signature= }} Airu Utakata (泡沫 アイル Utakata Airu) is one of the characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Manager Unit MG9 and the manager for ArS. Profile Description ArS' manager. A person with a black mask who doesn't talk much. He isn't good with skinship and always distances himself. Because he has a quiet voice, he speaks through a megaphone. He has an unique world view, and seems to have been active as a stage director...? Personality Appearance Voiced Lines |Scout = No... please don't come closer... |Idolizing = |Reg1 = ... You're too close. ... Please... go over there. |Reg2 = ArS... They're annoying...... Sigh......... |Reg3 = Kusakabe......... He can draw. But he can also shut up............ |Reg4 = Momoi......... He often stumbles... I often ignore him.................. |Reg5 = Amabe... He always approaches me... Go away............... |Reg6 = Tobikura......... He doesn't approach me... Relieving... |Reg7 = shutuporiharashutuporiharashutuporiharashutuporiharashutuporihara |Reg8 = Wakaouji... You're the only one that can stop Orihara... I beg you...! |Reg9 = The President...... picked me up... So now... I'm a manager. |Reg10 = I am a ghost of the past. I've lost my brilliance. I can tell you about it......... Maybe. |Event1=Something has started... I'm not interested in it... |Event2= |Morning=It's morning... I don't have my mask on... Don't look at me. |Afternoon=It's noon... I'm going to take a short nap... Don't come near me, okay...? |Evening=It's evening... The darkness is strong... Don't get swallowed by it... |Night=Hurry up and go to bed... At least while dreaming I want it to be quiet... |Jun1 = |Jun2 = |Jul1 = A wish... huh... May Orihara be quieter.... |Jul2 = It's not... hot... More importantly, don't come any closer. |Aug1 = I'm not going to swim... Do I look like I would...? |Aug2 = |Sep1 = Art is... beautiful... Do you... understand its aesthetic...? |Sep2 = |Oct1 = I'm not... interested in... such frivolous events... |Oct2 = No, this isn't a costume.... This is what I wear everyday... |Nov1 = |Nov2 = |Dec1 = Decorating the school.... with lights.... how about we decorate the president with them too...? |Dec2 = Me, act as Santa...? No way...I refuse.... |Dec3 = This year is coming to an end....things always come to an unsatisfying ending.... |Jan1= January... the way you spend this month... will decide how the rest of the year goes.... |Jan2= First shrine visit... I definitely won't go... the people... are like garbage. |Feb1= Don't... throw your beans at me.... |Feb2= Chocolates....? What are you planning... Are you trying to feed me...? |Mar1= The pink flowers... they look like Momoi's hair.... |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipDec3 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = }} Notes Category:MG9 Category:Airu Utakata Category:Male Category:Kunimitsu Category:ArS